Zoë Jackson
by lauren101247
Summary: need I say more?
1. happy birthday!

**hey okay so this is a one-shot of zoe grown up after like 12 years! enjoy!**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" My family yelled as we all gathered around our large table. Today was my 16th birthday FINALLY!

"Happy birthday Zoë." Miles said as he kissed the top of my head. I couldn't be happier. All my family was here, surrounding my violet cake and singing.

"Thanks." I said as I blew out the silver candles.

"Did you make a wish?" Callie asked as she patted my blonde hair. Of course I did I thought to myself. I wished Ivan would finally ask me out.

"Yep, but I am not ever going to tell anyone because I am just that amazing." I said as I grabbed my knife and slid it through the purple cake.

* * *

"ZOË!" Numerous voices yelled as I showed up at Goode High school.

"Happy 16th Zoë." Astra said. She finally was allowed to go to an actual high school, and thanks to me being as smart as I was, I was in her grade!

"Thanks Astra!" I said as I hugged her. She was a couple inches taller than me, about 5'11" ish and I was 5'6".

"Ya Zoë happy birthday." Ivan said as he turned the corner with a few of my other friends.

"Thanks." I said as I felt heat rush to my face.

"Did you get any good gifts?" My friend Ashley asked.

"Well, I got usual stuff-" I looked in Ivan and Astra's direction.

"And then I got a ton of coffee and candy, then my favorite, Zombie Apocalypse 15 from my brother Tobias." I said as I linked arms with Astra.

"Cool!" Ivan said as he linked arms with me.

"When you blew out your candles did you get what you wished for?" Ashley asked as she pushed her brown hair behind her ear.

"Not yet." I sighed while pushing my blonde hair back in a pony tail.

"Probably will never get it." I sighed again as I walked towards my Greek class.

"Well I will see you later then, bye see you at lunch! Happy birthday again!" Ashley yelled as she skipped backwards down the hall bumping into the smaller students.

"Bye!" I yelled as I entered my class.

My teacher Mrs. Gooke greeted us as we sat down in our seats.

"Κλάση Καλημέρα!" (Good Morning Class!) Mrs. Gooke said as she walked towards the black board wearing her tall heals.

"Το πρωί Gooke κα!" We all said as we settled in.

The only reason I took this class was that I knew everything. I was in a classroom full of 18 year olds even though I was 16. I probably should have been in college but I wanted to stay with Astra and Ivan.

"Χαρούμενα γενέθλια Zoë από τον τρόπο." Mrs. Gooke said as she wrote on the board.

"What?" Tanya said. Tanya was a natural popular girl with high cheekbones and having a waist the size of a toddler.

"She said Happy Birthday to Zoë." Ivan pointed out as he sighed.

"Oh." Tanya said as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. That gave me good memories of Tansy flipping her hair over her shoulder. Tansy was way nicer than Tanya though.

"Yep. Zoë is finally 16!" Ivan yelled as he hugged my shoulders.

"SORRY I AM LATE!" Nora yelled as she ran to her seat.

"Κα Greenwood γιατί ήσουν αργά?" Mrs. Gooke asked as she sighed.

"My guess is she was too busy at the garden center." Someone called from the back of the room. That got a sour look from Nora, and a death glare from me.

Nora's dark hair was sprawled everywhere as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Τέρατα." Nora winced as Ivan brushed her arm. Monsters. Of course.

"Oh but happy birthday Zoë." Nora said as she half hugged me.

"Mrs. Greenwood why were you late?" Mrs. Gooke asked again a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"That's for the principle to know and you to never find out." I said as Nora gave me a grateful look.

"Mrs can we please continue class?" Astra asked as she drummed her fingers on her desk.

"Φυσικά." Mrs. Gooke said in a sarcastic tone.

After 20 minutes we got to the good part.

"So who are the two best greek gods?" Mrs. Gooke asked as she sat on her heart chair. My row all raised their hands.

"Ares." Ivan answered.

"No it's Demeter!" Nora said.

"Hermes is better than all of them!" Astra said punching his hand playfully.

"Of course the two best gods are Athena and Poseidon. I mean Poseidon rules more than half the world, and Athena is the smartest out of them all. I'm smarted than all of you so my decision is law." I said as I put my blonde hair up in a high ponytail.

"I think Aphrodite is the best because she is the goddess of love." Tanya said from the back.

"It has to be Hebe she's the goddess of youth!" A girl yelled from the front.

"Nope Nike all the way. She's the goddess of Victory so she wins." Someone yelled from the back of the class.

After 10 minutes of arguing Mrs. Gooke changed the subject.

"How many of you are actually greek?"

My row raised their hands.

"How much percentage?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes Zoë?" Mrs. Gooke said as she pushed her blonde hair back into her bun.

"Well I know both my parents are Greek so probably 90% I'm guessing." I said as I got approving nods from my friends.

"I'm guessing same for you all?" My friends all nodded.

"You know Zoë you are so different than all your other siblings. I mean you are pretty much so smarter than all of them, but most of them were quite. Except for Tobias. Tobias and that darn Alaska Valdez." Mrs. Gooke said as she looked at the sky.

"Correction, soon to be Alaska Jackson." I said through a smile.

"Tell them I say congratulations!" Mrs. Gooke said as she continued her class.

"Is Tobias actually getting married?" Astra asked when we left the classroom.

"Sometime I mean you can see it coming can't you?" I asked as I pushed past a few students.

"Ya." Nora said as she ran to catch up, her green backpack bouncing behind her.

The rest of the day was a blur until gym.

"Mrs. Jackson happy 16th." Mr. Nunley said as I entered the gymnasium.

"Thanks Mr. Nunley." I said as I started running my laps.

"Hey how are your siblings doing? I miss talking to them all. The only Jackson's left are you and Miles. How are Tobias and Alaska doing? Did Sage and Aaron finally start dating? Did Colten get together with Tess yet? Oh my god I miss telling Tobias to shut up, and telling Colten to stop pelting balls at Bobby's face." Mr. Nunley had tiny tears in his eyes as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"They are goo-" Before I could finish my sentence it sounded as if there was a stampede going on.

"TOBIAS JACKSON YOU ARE NO LONGER ALOUD IN THIS SCHOOL!" Mrs. Laquefa yelled down the hallway.

"IM 30 YEARS OLD YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!" Tobias yelled as he emerged into the gym.

"HE IS DIVERGENT!" A voice sounding similar to Sage's yelled through the hall.

"HAHA SUCKERSSSS!" Another voice yelled as Colten ran into the gym.

"Where's my favorite little sister!" Colten yelled as he crushed me in a hug. Colten was 28, Tobias was 30, Sage was 26, and Callie was 23.

"Hey guys. How the-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as Alaska Valdez, Aaron Stoll, and Tess Grace showed up.

"Hola people." Alaska said as she tied her auburn hair back.

My entire gym class broke into peals of laughter as a bunch of faculty came into the gym.

"We are not leaving Mrs. Laquefa. We are clearly on a mission to say happy birthday to our little sister and then cause mayhem to all the teachers." Callie said.

"Okay bye Zoë have the best day ever!" Sage said as she ran towards the back stair case gripping Aaron's hand.

"BYE!" Tobias yelled as he and Alaska disappeared into the hallway with the rest of my family.

"Well then." Mr. Nunley said as he rubbed his temples.

"That's my family for ya." I said as I went back near my group.

"Now we are playing dodgeball." Mr. Nunley said as I high fived my friends. Soon the teams were chosen and the game had started.

"So Zoë for you birthday aren't you allowed to get one gift, any gift?" Ivan asked as he chucked a ball at someone's head.

"Yep." I said as I grabbed a purple ball from the air and threw it at someone's stomach.

"Please tell me you won't join the Hunt." Ivan looked into my eyes, his blue eyes pleading almost.

"Well, I wouldn't leave. How could I leave you guys? But I don't have a boyfriends so I could give up on the men part." I said while thinking very hard. I could ask to join the Hunt if I wanted. No I thought, I can't, I couldn't.

"Well, Zoë Bianca Jackson Σε αγαπώ." Ivan whispered into my ear as he pressed his lips to mine. Oh my gods he just said he loved me! After a second he released and threw a ball at another person.

"Σ ' αγαπώ lee Ιβάν Fanz, ' αγαπώ πάρα πολύ." I couldn't believe it though. Best. Birthday present. Ever!


	2. a year before, run forest run

**oh my gods i'm so sorry for not posting in like forever! we are having dry wall done in our basement so i couldn't get into or even near the computer! hope you all had a merry christmas, i know i did! i got divergent, insurgent, and paper towns so it was pretty good! anddd i got like 9 cds; arctic monkeys, passenger, lorde, bastille, the neighborhood, vampire weekend, panic! at the disco, lana del ray, and the kongos! so i have been hiding in my room writing, reading, and listening to bad ass music! but oh my goodness i had so many one shots (like 5) on my ipod and then my older sister decided, oh lets go and delete them all! so now i have like nothing to post so i am trying to re-create a few of them. right now my head is spinning because i start school on the 6th and i have to finish this book and i have a list of things to do and ugh. Enjoy! also please review or pm me how your christmas was!(also if you haven't heard damien rice you need to! and sia, breath me, because it is so amazing!) okay story now!**

* * *

___~One year before~_

"ZOË JACKSON!"

"WHAT!"

"WHY DID YOU JUST RUN AWAY FROM THEM?"

"I DON'T LIKE THEM!"

"WHY?"

"THEY LOOK FUNNY!"

Avery sighed. She was never going to win this.

"Really."

Avery had brown hair and was taller than me, me being 5'5" and her being 5'9".

"Zoë I know you don't like them but you have to talk about it."

"No, if I talk to them I will end up punching them in the face 'n' then I would get expelled 'n' then my mom would lecture me while Leyna cheered me on and I would be grounded then I wouldn't get to hang out with Ivan and Astra and you now would I!" I yelled as I ran towards my locker.

"Well, talk to them. I am sure they didn't mean to be so bitchy today." Avery called after me, her brown ballet flats making soft clicking noises every time she took a step.

"I don't care I am not going to talk to them no matter how annoying they are." I said as I slammed my locker open. Quinn Babine was a popular bimbo who always poked at my buttons. Today she decided to steal Nora's Greek book. I have been warned by Mr. Powers that if I caused any more fights that I would be expelled.

"I got the book!" Ivan shouted as he ran down the hall triumphantly.

"Hey Zoë why did you run?" Astra said as she ran towards me.

"She didn't tell you guys?" Avery said as I threw my books into my locker. Ivan and Astra shook their head as Nora joined the group.

"Well, she told me Mr. Powers is going to expel her if she caused any more fights." Avery said as I pounded my fist against my locker, causing

everyone around me to jump. When I removed my hand there was a dent the size of my fist.

"Zoë calm. It's okay we got it back." Nora said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"No it's not okay! People bully you guys, myself included, and when I stand up to them I get hated on!" I said as I slumped against the pale blue lockers.

"Zoë Ivan handled it. It's okay." Astra said as she sat next to me stroking my blond hair gently. I banged my head against the back of the locker which made a loud thud.

"I can solve my own problems." I mumbled as Astra hugged my shoulders.

"We can save ourselves Zoë. We aren't 5 anymore." Nora said as she sat next to me.

"I know." I mumbled again as I slammed my head against the locker again.

"You will hurt yourself Zoë chill." Ivan said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"My guess is she wouldn't care." A voice called down the hall, followed by clinking of heals.

Quinn fugging Babine.

"What do you want?" I said as I stood up.

"Oh just wanted to check on my dear friend. How's the book Nora?" Quinn said as she tied her long blonde hair back into a high pony tail.

"Dude go away." Astra said as she tied up her own dirty blond hair while she leaned against the pale blue chipping lockers.

"For one thing I am not a dude. Also you are not the boss of me. Free country." Quinn said as she pulled at her tiny pink skirt. She wore a cream colored long sleeved blouse that was covered with tiny navy birds. Her skirt came up to the bottom of her butt almost, much to her boyfriend's enjoyment. To top off her outfit she wore a long gold necklace.

"Really your going to bring up the free country shit? We are not in 3rd grade Quinn." I said as I straightened my Ramones muscle shirt. I wore comfy clothes to school so today I only wore a random shirt, some skinny jeans, and my trainers.

"Hmph." Quinn said as she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Okay so why the fuck did you come over here?" Avery said as she fiddled with her leather bracelet.

"Oh ya. I just wanted to apologize." Quinn said as she sighed, a long and quiet sigh.

"Why for breathin' my air?" I said as my friends stifled a laugh.

"Zoë I came to apologize but now I won't say it because you don't deserve it. You don't even deserve to be here right now. I mean really?" Quinn said as spun on her heal. It took all of my will power not to tug her long hair like Sage had to Sanya and Leyna had done to Roxie.

"Quinn you do realize that Zoë is the smartest girl in the school right? She also is one of the strongest girls in the school. She so deserves to be here, she actually got in because she was smart. The only way you got in was because you have money." Astra said as she leaned against the lockers.

"I could beat Zoë at anything, and you don't deserve to be here either. I mean you don't even have a family that lives in New York. You don't have money nor brains. So bye." Quinn said as she was about to walk away but Nora spoke up.

"You seriously think you could beat Zoë at anything? She's in all the high classes while you are in normal. She knows fluent Greek and is halfway there with Latin, Spanish, French, Chinese, Italian, German, and Arabic. You only know English. She could out do you in any sport, while you only do poms, which in my case isn't even a sport. Zoë is just better than you. It also doesn't hurt that her parents actually love her." Nora said as she stood back with a smirk on her face. Quinn whirled around and was about to slap Nora but I grabbed her thin wrist mid air.

"Bitch you did not just try that." I said as I twisted her wrist backwards making her wince.

"You can mess with me all you want but if you mess with my friends I will kill ya." I said through gritted teeth as I looked into her heavily make-uped eyes. Behind her gold eyeshadow fear shone in her eyes as my grip tightened.

"Zoë remember." Ivan whispered as he put an arm on my shoulder.

"There are always other schools." I breathed as I twisted her wrist even farther back.

"Whatever you say." Ivan said as he pushed my blondish black hair behind my ear.

"I will follow you anywhere." He whispered in my ear. I could feel his smile even without looking at him. This bitch was going down.

"You should listen to your friend." Quinn said as I bent her wrist farther back, almost touching her arm. She then tried to hit me with her other hand only to leave a tiny claw mark on my bare shoulder.

"Bitttttcccchhhh!" I said as I kneed her in the stomach knocking all the wind out of her system.

"Bye Quinn!" I said as I picked up my violet Northface backpack from the floor as we turned and ran down the hall.

"Oh my gods Zoë you might get expelled." Nora said as she shoved her dark hair behind her ear, clearly exasperated.

"Oh well." I said as I wiped dust from my jeans.

"Zoë seriously you could get in trouble and then I would be stuck with these _people._" Ivan said as he shivered. That made me laugh as I wrapped my taller friend in a hug. Ivan was 6'4" so he was much much taller than me, eight inches almost.

"Hey!" Avery said as she bumped into Ivan. He held both his hands up as if Avery were going to shoot him. That made us all laugh.

"Eh. There are bitches and then the bitch slayers. I like to think of myself as the bitch slayer." I said as I chuckled to myself. I was spending way to much time around Tobias.

"Okay then." Astra said as she linked arms with me. I couldn't help but smile. I was surrounded by amazing people who actually liked me. Life was good, well as good as a demigod life could be and it could only get better as life went on.


End file.
